


Heck of a day.

by PeroxideMermaid



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bad Days, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxideMermaid/pseuds/PeroxideMermaid
Summary: This is a Begin Again One shot I just wrote because I needed to get back into the groove of writing. Hope you guys like. This is also a gift for Marion whose birthday is today. happy birthday, sweetie.





	Heck of a day.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [httphoodmills](/users/httphoodmills/gifts).



> This is a Begin Again One shot I just wrote because I needed to get back into the groove of writing. Hope you guys like. This is also a gift for Marion whose birthday is today. happy birthday, sweetie.

It was one of those days where everything went wrong. Her car broke down missing a very important deadline for a project she had been working on for months, her favorite white blouse got ruined with coffee and her phone died just before she had a chance to call a tow truck. In summary, all Regina wanted to do was go home, find the darkest hole she could find and crawl into it, stay there for the next two or three weeks. The streak of bad luck extended into the entire week, but only today messed up with the flow of her life.

 

The moment she got home her steps went directly to her bedroom and fell on top of the bed face first. There wasn’t anyone home. Kids were in school and Robin didn’t return from his trip to San Diego until the next day so it all pointed to a good cry for a few minutes before taking a shower and binge-watching Doctor Who because that was the only way Regina would actually get cheered up before the kids came back from school. Usually, Robin did a great job on that particular task, but he wasn’t around, which made her miss him even more. The brunette released a long guttural sound that was muffled by the mattress and wasn’t expecting any answerback, only drowning silence, but silence spoke back in the very familiar voice of her husband.

 

“Something told me I needed to come back home a bit early.”

 

Regina stiffened for a moment before turning on the bed to see Robin hovering over her with an amused look on his face. The brunette reached for a pillow and put it over her face with another groan. “This day sucks.” Her voice came out dampen by the pillow which prompted Robin to take it off her face and sit beside her. For a moment neither of them spoke, neither moved. They allowed the silence to take over the room for a few seconds, all for Regina’s sake and she knew it. It took her a while but after taking a deep breath, the brunette sat up, moving back until her back met the headboard and began filling tension ebbing away, but only a little. Frustration was still the dominant emotion making her blood boil. “I had everything mapped out for today.” She resumed speaking, the petulant like sound that previously coated her words now gone, leaving behind traces of simple anger. Robin finally turned to her, giving his undivided attention. Victoria liked that about her husband. His willingness to simply hear her out, allow her emotions to be slowly released was something she truly loved about him. It was a stark contrast to the person he used to be when they first met. Self-absorb, selfish and entitled, all the traits she simply despised about a person, but he managed evolved. True there were still moments were his old personality made a comeback but that was usually directed at people that really got on his nerves. Robin is pretty much a goofy guy that tells her horrible jokes that still made her laugh and acted like a child – along with their kids – when he wanted something. But when he needed to be serious, needed to lend his ear and shoulder he was there, like now. “I was really looking forward to putting up this exhibit but now…” Victoria released a short breath, “I don’t think it will be possible.”

 

Robin, who had been intently looking at her, scooted closer to her taking one of her hands in his and squeezing softly. “You know that’s not true.” Lifting her hand to his lips, Robin placed a soft kiss on her skin. “Besides that wasn’t the only gallery interested in your paintings. Plus, I’m sure they’ll give you another opportunity. They are insane if they didn’t.”

 

And there he goes again, thinking the world of her when most of the time she thought to be a failure. It took such a long time to reach a place where she is content with who she is, her talent and all the paint that had impulse said talent. Oliver was aware of this fact and always played her insecurities with meaningful words of encouragement so they weren’t allowed to play with her head. He had become an expert on that front and she had always wondered if he would ever get tired but then she thinks of the two decades they’ve been together and well he could have gotten out of this a long time ago. Regina bites her lower lip a bit too hard, the pain reminding her that there is so much left to do before allowing that cloud of darkness over her head to take over. “Still I was really looking forward to this day now I’m all bitter and sad.”

 

“I know.” This time he moved forward to kiss her forehead. “Rain and missteps are part of life my sweet.” When he pulled back he was smiling a little. “We can either stayed locked inside and feel sorry for ourselves or we can wait out the sun by dancing in the rain.” Robin’s free hand moved to his back pocket, taking out an envelope, passing it to her. “The reason I came home early, other than the fact that I felt that you were going to have a gray day was this.” Regina took the envelope, letting go of his warm hand. Her eyes widen upon seeing the all too familiar logo MET Gallery logo. Regina’s heart sped up.

 

“What’s this?” She questioned still look at the paper in her hand. It was still sealed, so Robin didn’t know what it was about but still, the question got out.

 

“I don’t know. It was at the door when I got home.” Robin responded with a shrug.

 

Regina turned the envelope around, feeling quite nervous about the contents. It could be anything really but didn’t dare to even imagine the words written inside to spare herself from feeling disillusioned when she finally read it. Still, hope like spark ignites in her impelling Regina to finally open it. Her eyes gloss over the words, one by one, taking them in as they went along but it was until the second paragraph that she finally came to understand what it was about. It honestly shocked her. “This…wow.” Because she didn’t even know how or why but something good was happening to her on the day everything went bad. Well, something other than Robin being around to cheer her up. “They want to meet with me to discuss a potential amateur exhibit.” No matter how many time she read the letter, Regina couldn’t grasp the magnitude of this possible outcome. “But how? I never sent my work. It was setting my sight way too high.” When she finally looked up at Robin he was smiling but not that smile that said he was happy for her though she can deduce he was but the type of smile that’s cocky.

 

“Well…I might have done that for you when I was in New York a month ago.” Robin rose a hand to the back of his neck, laughing nervously. “I didn’t think they would contact you this fast but it proves to show how talented you are.” Regina looked from Robin to the letter and back to Robin and she felt all types of emotions coursed through her. It was so like him to do something of this size, but it was still unfathomable for the brunette. “But I am glad that I did this. To further my point from earlier, there are many places interested in your work Regina. Maybe if you had actually managed to arrive to your meeting and gotten the exhibit, which you would have totally gotten it, then you wouldn’t be able to even consider this.” He took the empty envelope showing the logo to her. “Everything happens for a reason.” 

 

Her bad day got turned around immensely but not by the letter but by her husband that went above and beyond to make her see sides of her that she didn’t even dare to think about. Regina herself had evolved from the person she used to be all those years ago. Back then she didn’t even dare to dream or want anything because they usually come with a cost. Her mother had managed to damage her in a way unimaginable but meeting someone as messed up as her, someone that was her polar opposite despises their bad qualities had made Regina see the opposite side of the coin. In many ways, they helped one another to progress and become better versions of themselves until they reached this point, this day. Regina threw her arms around Robin’s neck, momentarily forgetting about the letter, about the possibility of her dream coming true to simply cherish the man that would move heaven and hell for her. “I love you so much.” She muttered hiding her. Robin returned the hug.

 

“I didn’t do much. I just showed them your paintings, your talent did the rest.” Robin kissed her temple. Regina shook her head softly before pulling back with a smile.

 

“Not that. Thanks for everything else and for not giving up on me after you learned the bad things I’ve done in my life.” Things they did not speak of anymore because that’s a chapter long locked and forgotten. Robin simply smiled and, in that smile, she could see that he would never coward of her past, only love her unconditionally. He loved because and despite and Regina felt the exact same way.


End file.
